


The Three Of Us

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Jackson Whittemore, Polyamory, Realization, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jackson has a realization about his relationship with Danny and Theo.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Theo Raeken/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Teen Wolf Bingo





	The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who gave me this idea when I mentioned wanting something for this ship.
> 
> Written for Day 6 of Jackson Rarepair Week: Favorite Polyamorous Ship. Also, for the Domestic Fic spot on Teen Wolf Bingo.

Jackson’s not really sure how he got to this point in his life, living here with Danny and Theo. Danny is easier to understand. He’s his best friend. Of course it would make sense to live with him when he was looking for a place to find some peace. But Theo? That one was more unexpected. 

He’d shown up a few months after Jackson had moved in and had just never left. 

The most unexpected thing was how well it all worked. Sure, they argued most days, but it was over stupid things like who got to pick what they were watching and who used the last of the hot water or whose turn it was to wash the dishes. 

They shouldn’t work as roommates, but they do. Maybe it’s because they’ve all been through hell, some more literally than others, and they’re just looking for a place to just exist with people that get it. They’ve somehow found it within each other. 

Jackson doesn’t know how many times he’s woken up from a nightmare and found himself being lulled back to sleep by Danny rocking him and Theo’s hands rubbing his back and through his hair, or done the same for Theo when he wakes up from one of his nightmares. Most days it’s not uncommon for them to wake up wrapped around each other. Danny will get up early and go for his run and get coffee and breakfast going while Jackson and Theo sleep in. 

Jackson will wake up to the feeling of lips on his forehead and Danny’s soft voice telling him to wake his ass up before his food gets cold. Theo will always chuckle and tighten his arms around Jackson for a moment before getting out of bed. 

Jackson lingers in bed a little longer, listening to Danny and Theo’s chattering and laughter in the kitchen, before they inevitably call for him. 

They’ll eat breakfast before they all have to separate for work. Theo will always text them random memes to their group chat throughout the day, most causing Jackson to smile even as he rolls his eyes. While Danny reminds them to stay hydrated and reminds Jackson he needs to take a break for lunch, something he forgets all too often when he gets caught up in his work.

After work, he’ll go home and get dinner started, usually with Theo’s help since they’re both off before Danny. It usually ends with them throwing whatever they’re cooking at each other and then having to clean it up before Danny gets home and catches them. 

It’s all perfectly normal between best friends and roommates. Or at least he thinks it is until one day Stiles opens his mouth.

He’s in town for the week on a job and stopped by to have lunch with them on his day off. Jackson doesn’t admit that it’s actually nice to see him. It’s another reminder of how far they’ve all come. That doesn’t mean he still doesn’t enjoy giving him shit.

"I don't know how your boyfriends put up with you," Stiles says. 

Jackson's brow furrows. "My whats?"

Danny sets a cup of coffee in front of him and drops a kiss on his head with a roll of his eyes, “Your boyfriends, babe.”

Jackson blinks and looks up at him. _Boyfriends_? Who’s…? Danny raises an eyebrow, watching him as Jackson works to put the pieces together. His fingers dance across Jackson's bare shoulder, a gesture he’s performed so many times before that it just feels natural. And _oh_.

“We’re dating,” he whispers. 

Danny just smiles and cards a hand through his hair, “Took you long enough to catch up.”

“Who’s his other boyfriend supposed to be?” Theo asks from his spot across from him.

Danny sighs and Jackson can’t help but laugh. “I think it’s supposed to be you, dumbass.”

“Now Jackson, that’s no way to talk to your boyfriend,” Danny teases.

Theo looks between them and throws up his hands. “You mean to be telling me I could have been kissing you both this whole time?" 

Danny winks and says, "Among other things."

Jackson’s pulse thrums at the thought and Theo’s nostrils flare. 

“Yeah I need to leave immediately,” Stiles says, backing towards the door.

“Probably a good idea,” Danny agrees.

Jackson lets out an “oomph!” as Theo pounces on him. His chair rocks on unsteady legs, before crashing to the ground. Jackson barely notices. Not with Theo’s hands in his hair and under his shirt as he kisses him with a hunger Jackson easily mirrors.

“I can’t believe we never did this before,” Theo pants against his lips. He moves down, kissing a trail along his jaw and down his neck. 

“We’re idiots.”

“I’ll be upstairs in my room if you two want to join me,” Danny calls from the stairs. There’s a beat of silence before he speaks again. “Naked.”

That’s all it takes. Theo scrambles to his feet and pulls Jackson up after him. The pair run to the stairs, Theo slamming into the wall in his haste. Jackson laughs and pushes him in front of him. “Get going.”

“I’m getting started without you,” Danny tells him.

Jackson curses and hurries after Theo the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall to Danny’s room. They both stop in the doorway, looking in at Danny. He wasn’t messing around. He’s lying on his bed completely naked, and gazing at them with a hunger Jackson is sure is mirrored in his own eyes as well as Theo’s.

“There you are,” Danny says, trialing a hand down his chest. “Now are you coming to join me, or not?”

Jackson’s the first to move. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Danny’s thighs, meeting his lips in a slow and languid kiss. The bed dips and a moment later he feels Theo’s hand on his back. Danny pulls back and looks between them with a smile. “My boys.”

Jackson isn’t sure how he got to this point in his life, but he’s sure as hell happy he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
